The Team Truck Challenge
is the 9th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description On the day of the Team Truck Challenge, Pickle is dejected when Crusher chooses someone other than him to be his teammate. Luckily, Blaze picks Pickle for his team, and the two work together to win. Synopsis One day, Blaze and AJ are driving through a desert. They greet the viewers and explain they're going to participate in an event called the Team Truck Challenge - a special team race where two trucks compete on one team. Pickle spots the various teams and wishes he were on a team with Crusher. But when he reaches Crusher, he says he already has picked the "perfect" teammate for his blue team - an ugly, sloppy car named Rudy. Pickle is upset and finds Blaze and AJ, telling him about what he suffered. Blaze still needs another truck to be on his orange team and asks Pickle to join, and he is gleeful to accept. When all the teams line up at the start, Crusher is shocked to see Pickle on Blaze's team and bets he and Rudy will win. The race starts, and Pickle is so excited to race that he speeds to far ahead of Blaze and spins out. Blaze finds him, reminding him that they should stick together, as they're a team and teammates always help each other, and uses his Blazing Speed to get back to the race. Up the track, Crusher and Rudy are in a far lead, but Rudy splashes some mud all over Crusher, disgusting him as that's not what teammates should do. Rudy ignores him and splashes more mud, causing Crusher to crash into some rocks near a tunnel. When Crusher spots Blaze and Pickle coming forward, he decides to block the cave with the rocks so they can't follow him. Blaze and Pickle spot the blocked tunnel, unaware that Crusher was the one who did it, and Blaze cannot push them. If they can't find a solution, they'll be out of the race. Pickle swings down from a tree, attempting to smash the rocks away, but he slams into them and gets dizzy. The rocks didn't get knocked down because he doesn't have enough mass in his trunk and is too light. AJ finds some bricks off to the side and stuffs them into Pickle's trunk, and he tries swinging again, successfully knocking all the rocks away. The team goes through the tunnel, singing a mass song in the background as they try it out. Pickle then spots the other teams up ahead, and AJ uses his Visor View to measure their speeds. With help from the viewers, the trucks increase their speed to that higher than the team before them and pass each team one by one. Pickle thanks Blaze for helping him go so fast and they continue on. Meanwhile, Crusher is getting hungry, so he spots a banana tree. When Rudy gets a pair, instead of sharing the other with Crusher, he eats them both. Crusher is angered that he disobeyed him and tries again, but Rudy ignores. Crusher then sees Blaze and Pickle arriving and wakes up a herd of bighorns to stop them. They chase them up a tree, and refuse to go away. Blaze decides to scare them away with a big splash of water. Pickle tries using a banana and a branch, but those don't work. He then uses a leftover brick from his trunk, and that scares the bighorns away. The two hurry back to the race, passing the other teams one by one as before. Crusher and Rudy are still in the lead as they go up a hill, but Rudy puffs stinky exhaust in Crusher's face much to his disgust. When he sees Blaze and Pickle approaching yet again, he constructs his worst cheat yet - a Giant Cheese Ball Machine, which fires out enormous cheese balls at something until it's squished flat. Avoiding the cheese balls, Pickle points out they have hundreds of mass - if they're not careful, they'll get squished. AJ decides to use a road roller, which has much more mass than the cheese balls. Blaze turns himself into one much to Pickle's delight and leads them up the hill. Asking the viewers to keep their eyes open for any cheese balls coming their way, he manages to squish them and the machine. Pickle eventually stays behind to help clean them up by eating them whole, much to Blaze and AJ's amusement. AJ then spots Crusher and Rudy up ahead, and they're almost at the finish. Pickle is worried, but Blaze is confident that they'll work together. Increasing their speed to a number higher that Crusher and Rudy's, Blaze and Pickle pass them and win the race. Crusher is upset that he lost, but he gets himself stuck in a hole and Rudy does nothing to get him out. Pickle comes over to help, but he doesn't have enough mass to tow Crusher out by himself. Blaze helps him, and they successfully get Crusher out, and he praises him because he's his best friend, but he couldn't have done it without the help of Blaze, and the two high tire each other. Afterward, Pickle tells Crusher about being on a good team and that they help each other, which annoys Crusher. When Pickle begins talking about how fast Blaze is, this angers Crusher even more that he doesn't see where he's going and eventually slips on banana peels left by Rudy much to his disgust, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where the STEM song comes first Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept